


Granite

by imperfectkreis



Series: Mountain at My Gates [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Immobility, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Pre-established consent, Restraints, Rimming, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis
Summary: Please read the tags. This is basically just a sex scene that didn't fit into the continuity of the longer story. As such, it can be read as a stand alone without the full-length narrative.I can alert you when Mr. Vidal arrives.That’s okay. Don’t worry.Your heart rate is speeding up. But, you like that it does.“Yeah,” Ryder answers, dragging two fingers down his arm, from his elbow to his wrist. SAM is right. He likes the anticipation. He likes not knowing.





	Granite

Ryder waits.

The temperature in the room is set low. Low enough that he shivers, the dark hair on his arms standing to attention. He sits crosslegged on the bed, in boxers and a loose fitting tee, that hangs too open around his collar. Picking at his nails, he waits. Not knowing how long it will be.

_I can alert you when Mr. Vidal arrives._

_**That’s okay. Don’t worry.** _

_Your heart rate is speeding up. But, you like that it does._

“Yeah,” Ryder answers, dragging two fingers down his arm, from his elbow to his wrist. SAM is right. He likes the anticipation. He likes not knowing.

Even without SAM’s intervention, he hears Reyes outside the door, disengaging the exterior lock with his Omni. Ryder sits up, back board-straight and his open palms over his knees. He parts his lips, half-tempted to open his mouth wide. Crawl off the bed and onto the floor. But when he and Reyes talked about this, Ryder could tell Reyes still had some lingering discomfort. Despite Ryder’s assurances that he wants to get used. He wants Reyes and SAM to use him.

Ryder would say that Reyes looks impossibly handsome, coming through the doorway. But Ryder thinks that every time he sees his partner, and it can’t be true. Because Reyes, with all his faults, is beautiful and real. He's possible.

He’s dressed well enough for the occasion, in dark slacks and a button down shirt, tucked into a leather belt. Everything is properly pressed, shirt-sleeves cuffed at the wrist and not a hair out of place. 

Reyes smiles when he sees Ryder, waiting obediently on the bed. Even if he’s still nervous, it doesn’t show. Reyes is a picture of confidence, dropping his bag on the table by the door. “Do you come with the room? What service,” he smiles.

Ryder lowers his eyes, breathing through clenched teeth, “You can do whatever you wish with me.”

Sitting on the side of the bed, Reyes reaches over, cupping Ryder’s chin and turning his head so their eyes meet. He slides the pad of his thumb against Ryder’s lower lip, until it pushes up against his teeth. Ryder closes his mouth, sucking around the digit, pressing his tongue against the edge of Reyes’ nail. 

“SAM,” Reyes acknowledges the AI. They talked about this too. About what SAM is capable of. How he can make Ryder’s body obey commands. 

“Mr. Vidal.”

Reyes scoffs, “Need we be so formal?” He takes his finger from Ryder’s mouth, dragging it down his chest, until it rests over Ryder’s growing erection. Anticipating what is to come has already made him hard, wanting. 

“Reyes,” SAM corrects. 

Squeezing over Ryder’s cock, Reyes pushes the fabric aside until he holds it in his bare hand, pulling back Ryder’s foreskin and thumbing over the head. “Should we give dear Anthony what he wants?” Reyes holds Ryder’s eyes, no ghost of uncertainty, “after all, he’s asked so nicely.”

“He has made his wishes on the matter clear,” SAM confirms. 

“Please,” Ryder pleads, “please, Reyes, SAM….”

Reyes smiles, slowing the pace of his hand as it strokes Ryder, the rhythm an even keel. “Tell me what you want, love. Let me hear it.”

“You,” Ryder gasps, “I want you to fuck me. I want,” Ryder’s head spins, “I want you and SAM to fuck me.”

“Take off your clothes,” Reyes instructs, “I want to see you.”

Ryder isn’t sure if he should get off the bed or not. He opts for getting up, standing at the side of the bed as he strips his shirt. His cock already hanging out over top the elastic of his boxers. He shoves them the rest of the way down, tossing them across the room. The chill he felt before from the air conditioning sweeps across his skin.

He stands for Reyes’ inspection, hands clenched loosely at his sides. Breathing more deeply than he has to, he waits for Reyes to touch him. 

But Reyes just stares, arms crossed over his chest. He shifts his weight, so his feet are planted flat on the ground. He widens his stance, spreading his knees, before commanding, “Down.”

Ryder drops to the ground, sitting back on his heels between Reyes’ feet. His shoes are polished spotless. Not the boots he normally wears. 

Reyes squeezes the front of his slacks, showing Ryder the outline of his cock. “SAM, be a dear and bind his hands,” Reyes suggests.

And Ryder feels a sudden numbness, as SAM disables him. When he tries to lift his hands, he can't. They hang stiff at his sides, nerves temporarily deadened and his elbows locked. 

“Is there anything else you would like for me to do?” SAM asks.

Reyes works his fly open, pulling out his erection and letting it stand at attention in front of Ryder’s face. Dark hair curls along the base. With Reyes’ dress shirt rucked up, Ryder can see the thick hair over his soft stomach too.

“I should be asking you that as well. Is there anything in particular you want to do to our Anthony?”

“I have stimulated him in the past. In a manner I find interesting.”

“Hmmm,” Reyes wraps his hand across the front of Ryder’s throat, curling his fingers around and tightening. He can't actually halt Ryder’s breathing this way, but it's thrilling, nonetheless, to feel the pressure and heat of Reyes’ hand.

Tugging at the front of Ryder’s hair with his other hand, Reyes drags Ryder’s mouth onto his cock, commanding, “Suck,” as he pushes the head past his lips.

Ryder tries to brace himself, slow the pace of Reyes’ shallow but rapid thrusts into his mouth, just a touch. But, he cannot move his arms. He groans with the realization of how utterly at their mercy he really is.

“Why don't you show me, SAM? How you stimulate him.”

“Of course.”

Ryder whimpers around Reyes’ cock once SAM starts. He feels himself slowly stretched, his hole opening slowly in response to SAM. Pushing him wide around a blunt cock that isn't really there. It's only SAM playing with his synapses. Making feel the creeping pleasure of being worked open. Ryder shivers with the burn of entry as they skate across his skin.

“You may not notice a difference,” SAM explains.

Ryder moans around Reyes’ cock. He notices the difference, even if Reyes cannot tell.

Reyes drags his fingers under Ryder’s eyes. He's started to tear up from the assault on his throat, Reyes pushing deeper. “Oh I can feel the difference. You're fucking him?” Reyes says, almost in awe.

“I am simulating response patterns consistent to when Anthony engages in anal sex.”

Reyes laughs, “are you trying to kill the mood?” He pulls off Ryder by his hair. “You are fucking him,” Reyes repeats.

SAM responds, “Yes.”

Ryder knows he must look a mess, spit sticking to his mouth and chin, his eyes wet and hair wild. His throat is already sore, though he suspects they have only just begun. Leaning forward, Reyes kisses him, open mouthed and vicious, keeping Ryder’ mouth open and his hand curled tightly in his hair.

“Get up on the bed,” Reyes says, starting to unbutton his cuffs. “All fours.”

Able to use his hands again, Ryder pushes himself to his feet. He's unsteady, with SAM still “inside” him, though the thrusting has stopped for now. Climbing into bed, he arranges himself as Reyes asks, with his face towards the headboard and his ass up in the air.

Reyes stands somewhere behind him, breathing heavily, but otherwise still. “I want to watch you fuck him, SAM,” he says.

“Of course.”

SAM starts up again. And Ryder could swear he's bigger this time, fatter all the way around as he starts thrusting into Ryder’s hole, pressing against his prostate, then deliberately missing. Stretching out his rim, or at least making it feel like they are.

Ryder tries to catch his breath, tries to keep from screaming out. He knows Reyes is watching him. Watching SAM manipulate his nerves, the very core of his physical being. He whines, high in his throat, rocking backwards into a body that isn't there. But Reyes is there, watching as he fucks himself on SAM’s sensations. 

“This is how you like it, hm?” Reyes kneels behind him on the bed, one hand resting on Ryder’s ass. He lifts his hand, bringing it up, then back down sharply, the crack ringing through the room. Ryder moans, and SAM forces him forward on the next thrust, until he almost collapses on the mattress. “I thought I had you figured out, Anthony,” he rubs soothingly against Ryder’s skin. “But you're so...dirty.”

“Yes,” Ryder admits, so worked up and hard he can't stop from crying. It feels good, to let go.

Reyes places his hands on either side of Ryder’s ass, pulling him apart to look. Ryder screws his eyes shut, reacting sharply when Reyes runs a dry finger over his hole. It's warm, and confusing, two sets of sensation at once, that don't add up. Reyes and SAM enacting different pleasures against his body.

But when Reyes leans forward, licking at Ryder’s hole, Ryder falls forward, burying his face against the sheets. Reyes laughs, “I think he likes it,” before licking again. He runs his tongue along Ryder’s hole, again and again, SAM still filling him, counteracting the warm flesh of Reyes’ form against his body with the illusion of something else. The two can't exist at the same time. Reyes’ hot, wet mouth working him thoroughly, licking around the rim and leaving him wet and slightly open. 

Without warning, Reyes slips one finger inside, just an inch, he pulls, exerting unexpected pressure. “What does that feel like?” he asks, sinking deeper then dragging back out. “Can you feel us both?”

Ryder’s head spins. He has to focus to answer Reyes’ question. Can he feel them both? He knows he feels incredibly stuffed full and vulnerable, stretched beyond the limits of what he’s felt before. His cock is dripping, hard between his legs. He tenses, pulling his stomach tight. There’s friction there, as he feels SAM open him again, deep and long next to the shallowness of Reyes’ finger. It’s both uncomfortable and deeply wanted, thinking about what a picture he must make. 

“Yeah,” Ryder chokes out, “can feel your finger, fuck, next to their cock.” He bucks back a little bit, pleased when Reyes groans in response. Reyes comes closer, the length of his cock pressing against the inside of Ryder’s thigh, “You’re both there.” 

“Don’t let him come,” Reyes says. It takes a moment for Ryder to register that he’s talking to SAM. “He should wait a bit longer.”

“Agreed,” SAM responds.

“Careful now,” Reyes puts his finger back in, this time slick with lube. “SAM, your stimulation didn’t make him any looser.”

“I stimulated his nervous system. It has little effect on his external physiology.” 

“I can feel that,” he slides a second finger in, tucked in close to the first. “He’s tight.”

Ryder clutches the sheets, tearing at them with his hands. Reyes and SAM talk about him like he cannot hear.

“I have the ability to loosen him further,” SAM explains, “it would only take a moment.”

Reyes hums, his fingers slicking in and out. Shutting his eyes, Ryder focuses on his breathing, trying to even out the fluttering of his lungs. “I'd like to know what that feels like.” He buries his two fingers deep and holds them there, waiting for SAM to act on Ryder’s body.

Ryder can feel as SAM changes him, manipulates. They keep his hole snug around Reyes’ digits, but ease the sharp, constricting burn.

“Amazing,” Reyes murmurs, “Can't wait to feel you around my cock.”

Pulling his fingers out, Reyes replaces them with the lubed head of his cock, dragging it up and down the cleft of Ryder’s ass. On the third pass, he presses to Ryder’s entrance, pushing until he breaches.

Ryder gasps at the fullness, the slow, torturous drag. Mercifully, SAM has stopped fucking him, giving Ryder time to adjust to Reyes’ cock instead.

“You're so noisy,” Reyes observes, thrusting forward, maybe only to hear Ryder gasp again. Reaching around, he ghosts his fingers over Ryder’s nipple, before taking it between his fingers and squeezing down. “I like that. But I think you like having your mouth full too?”

“Yes,” Ryder hisses. And without delay, he feels SAM wrenching his jaw open. But it's Reyes who pushes down his tongue. Sticking three fingers inside of Ryder’s mouth, Reyes makes him drool around his hand. SAM pushes deeper, until Ryder starts to gag, bringing up thick saliva that coats Reyes’ fingers.

Pulling his hands back, Reyes wraps them around Ryder’s hips. Ryder can feel the wetness of his own spit against his dry skin. Reyes’ hands aren't big enough, and Ryder isn't small enough, to go all the way around. Still, the expanse of skin he covers leaves Ryder feeling contained, controlled.

SAM keeps his mouth gaping open, his throat full. Ryder tries to suck down, to bring his lips around what he feels should be there, but he can't do anything but surrender. 

Fucking into Ryder, hard and fast, Reyes whispers dirty endearments, how good he looks taking Reyes’ cock, what a good, good fuck he is, with his legs spread and mouth open. Taking at both ends, greedy, perfect.

“He's insatiable,” SAM says, with a calm detachment that is impossibly assertive. 

It's SAM at first, that rakes against Ryder’s nerves, putting pressure on his untouched cock. But Reyes and SAM agreed he's not to come. SAM just drags him up to the edge. Standing at the precipice, his stomach tight, Reyes grinding into his ass, pushing him down against the sheets. Close, so close. He's right there.

And just as Ryder is ready to leap, SAM throws him back, draining the pleasure from him. Ryder shivers, whimpering as he's denied, all hard tension and electric sparks with nowhere to go. Reyes laughs, running his fingers down the side of Ryder’s shaft.

“You’ll look so good ruined,” he breathes into the shell of Ryder’s ear. Ryder has no idea how Reyes is so composed, while he's a mess. SAM, SAM’s detachment he understands. But Reyes is a different matter entirely. 

Back in the Milky Way, Ryder would joke about how he could bring men to catastrophe with just his ass. About how good he was at what he did in bed. The fact he can't rattle Reyes sends his defenses up on edge.

Reyes grabs Ryder’s hair, shoving his face down and holding it there as he comes in Ryder’s ass. Ryder’s mouth is still open, drooling onto the sheets. He's terrifyingly close. And, if not for SAM, Ryder is sure he would have come already.

Pulling out, Reyes grabs hold of Ryder’s waist, flipping him over onto his back. Sweat clings to his temples, but his hair still looks perfectly in place. Ryder reaches up to touch him, whining about how he just wants to come. The warmth of the sheets doesn't help. The way Reyes looks at him, full of soft affection, doesn't help either.

“SAM,” Reyes’ eyes are wide, “what we discussed. Do it now.”

“Yes, Reyes.”

Ryder feels his body deaden again, tension leaving his arms. This time his legs numb too, sinking into the mattress. SAM keeps his mouth open and full. Otherwise, he can't feel a thing, he can't move. 

That is until Reyes wraps his hand around Ryder’s cock, stroking upwards, just once. SAM has reduced everything. Everything except his mouth and his cock, the only points of sensation left. Narrow, intense. 

Reyes lowers his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head of Ryder’s cock. Ryder is certain as soon as SAM allows it, he'll come. Hard and messy and without control. SAM pulses in his mouth, once, twice, making his lips stretch just that much wider. 

Pulling off, Reyes whispers, “now,” then takes more than half of Ryder’s cock in a single, deep stroke. 

And Ryder feels like he's noplace. And everyplace. And Reyes and SAM are so close, both of them crawling inside his skin. Flashing, trembling, and fading back out.

When Ryder opens his eyes, Reyes is beside him, playing with his hair. He kisses at the corner of Ryder’s eye, “Feel alright?”

He feels sore. Everywhere. While SAM can mask the ache, Ryder doesn't ask him too. It will fade, soon enough. Because he also feels relaxed, and safe. A throb of affection curling in his stomach. “Yeah,” he answers, knowing Reyes has to hear it. Maybe SAM too. “You?”

Reyes goes back to playing with Ryder’s hair, at his nape, where it's started to get long, “You really did look beautiful, I'm a lucky man,” Reyes says. 

“I'm lucky too,” Ryder can't be more eloquent than that. At least not right now. 

“It wasn't too much for you? I worried.”

Ryder lets his eyes drift closed, lulled by Reyes’ touches, SAM’s humming presence. “You wouldn't hurt me. And SAM wouldn't either.”

“It would go against my directives.”

Ryder laughs, short and quiet, “I'm not sure this was in your directives.” It sort of is, but in an indirect way. Following that train of thought is too weird to think about. So Ryder drops the idea. 

“Too bad I don't have an implant,” Reyes jokes, “if it really was that fun, shame I can't try it out.”

Ryder snickers, “SAM might not be able to access you. But if you think I'm not creative enough to fuck you from both ends without their help, you're misinformed.”

Laughing, Reyes throws his arm over Ryder’s waist. He bumps his nose against Ryder’s, smiling bright, “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://imperfectkreis.tumblr.com)


End file.
